Story Time
by Isiah02
Summary: Being bored at home, Alvin and Miles tell each other stories. Based off Story Time video by DashieXP. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a CGI Series moment***

 **Brittany: Spell BMW.**

 **Alvin: B-E-W.**

 **Brittany: Where do you hear the E?**

 **Alvin: In the, um, middle?**

 **Simon: You dumbass motherlover.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Story Time. Now before we get into anything, I have some great news. I finally saw Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Trip! I gotta admit, best Chipmunks movie created.**

 **Tom: Despite the fact that in the end, they hid something from us the past few movies.**

 **Isiah: Oh, yeah. We're not spoiling it to you. We don't do spoil alerts. But what we will do is introduce one of the characters from the movie.**

 **Tom: The homie Miles.**

 **Isiah: Heck yeah! Enjoy y'all!**

* * *

 **In the living room**

Alvin and Miles were sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games. After a while, they got bored and turned it off leaving them with nothing fun to do. They just sat there quietly until Alvin decided to speak up a minute later.

"Man. I feel sorry for Dave right now," he admitted.

"What for," Miles asked.

"You wouldn't believe what happened last week," Alvin said. "Dave was taking a walk around the community pool when he saw some dude splashing water on his shoes."

"Ooh, that always makes me mad," Miles said.

"And they were new too," Alvin said. "But anyway, Dave was getting real upset. He really wanted to kick the guy's ass for splashing water on his new shoes. He was even losing his cool, not because it was hot outside, but because of the dude. So, like, when he turned around, he realized the dude was just drowning."

"He was just drowning," Miles asked with a glare.

"Pretty much, yeah," Alvin admitted.

There was another moment of silence for the two males until Miles decided to speak up. "Cool, story, but I have an even better one," he told Alvin. "My mom was in the bathroom getting ready to leave, you know you gotta make sure you look good before you leave, right."

"Yeah."

"Right, so anyway, she's making sure she was ready, when she suddenly heard the door open. She thought it was me leaving for school, but when she looked at the front door, she saw a dude in a hood," Miles explained. "Then she thought it was a burglar. So without thinking, she charged at him. Going at him for a good 30 minutes."

"Wow, she's a real fighter for that," Alvin said.

"Yeah, she hit him with the Attitude Adjustment, she got him in the Sharpshooter, all kinds of moves."

"Dang, she should teach you that stuff."

"She also did a DDT on the kitchen table, performed a super powerbomb on the living room table, Sweet Chin Music on his jaw, all that good stuff. But when she was done, she took his shoes and gave them to me as a gift."

 **Isiah: Hold up! That was me she got onto, bro!**

"Oh. Crap. Yo, my bad, bro," Miles said bringing out a pair of shoes.

 **Isiah: *takes shoes* Gimme my stuff!**

"Despite the beat down, that was kinda messed out about the shoes," Alvin said.

"Dude, they're just-" Miles was cut off.

"No, it was messed up. There's nothing else to it," Alvin said before starting another moment of silence. After a few moments, Alvin spoke up again. "I just remembered something happening a few days ago. So I'm getting up in the morning, right, and I suddenly have a craving for breakfast sandwiches."

"Weird. You don't even eat breakfast sandwiches," Miles said.

"Right, I don't like store breakfast sandwiches," Alvin said. "Maybe the school ones but not the stores'. But anyway, I get up and also see that I'm walking weirdly. Like a girl."

"Completely like a female," Miles asked.

"Exactly like a female," Alvin said. "But that's not even the weird part. When I was taking a shower, I hear myself singing Bad Romance."

"But that's a female song, though," Miles said.

"So when I got out to look in the mirror, this is where it gets so weird," Alvin said. "I get on the counter, I look in the mirror..." Miles rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing correctly when he heard what Alvin said.

"I'm a freaking Chipette!"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

 **Miles: Weird.**

* * *

 **Isiah: That was real messed up about the shoes.**

 **Tom: You shouldn't have been sneaking in their house.**

 **Isiah: Man, I was just trying to tell them someone stole their mail! But with that being said, we hope you enjoyed this story. Check out the last chapter of Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode if you haven't. And be prepared to be warned.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. More stories are coming your way real soon. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
